Cambio de papeles, de estudiante a ninja
by akasuna no iwa
Summary: Ely, Gloria, Layla, midori, Kratos y Katherine, seis estudiantes de un internado las cinco amantes del Yaoi y el del yuri, igualmente admiradores de Akatsuki, fanáticos de Naruto cambiaran papeles con Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, konan y hidan...
1. Cap1: Gloria y Ely son absorvidos

Cambio de papeles, de estudiante a ninja

Ely, Gloria, Layla, midori, Kratos y Mayra, seis estudiantes de un internado las cinco amantes del Yaoi y el del yuri, igualmente admiradores de Akatsuki, fanáticos de Naruto cambiaran papeles con Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, konan y hidan cuando los seis vean en Internet de sus propios cuartos una imagen rarísima.

Inner-dialogo

_Inner_-pensamiento

(Yo: Inner)-lo que dice la autora

_Inner_-flash back

Los de naruto no me pertenecen

Akatsukis escogidos: Itachi Uchiha (Layla), Deidara (Gloria), Akasuna no Sasori (Ely), Pein (Midori), Konan (Kratos)

Un cambio inesperado: Ely y glori cambian papeles con sasori y deidara

Sábado

Un despertador suena y la mano de una mujer intenta apagarlo para no despertar a nadie más puesto que su cel color oro tenia puesto el opening de Haruka katana (Yo: obvio que con esa canción cualquiera se despierta XD) pero al no encontrarlo se lo lleva a su cama para apagarlo, una vez que lo apago ve la hora: 5:55 am, se levanta y se va a su baño a ducharse, después de ducharse se pone su ropa interioror y su uniforme que es una blusa japonesa color azul un lasito rojo sostiene la pañoleta azul tambien con una raya blanca(Yo: es como una pañoleta que cubre parte de la espalda y hombros), una falda color azul, calcetines azules y zapatos azul oscuro, después de vestirse se va al baño a verse al espejo su despeinado pelo azabache tipo sasori se veia mas despeinado y sus ojos medio cerrados pero después de lavarse la cara ya estaban abiertos demostrando sus ojos tan negros como las alas de un cuervo mientras salía del baño para alistar su bolso se ve varios afiches de naruto incluido de akatsuki, su laptop negro tenia algunas calcamonias de naruto y cuando lo encendió se veia la pantalla con un mosaico de todas las imágenes que encontró en Internet todas de los personajes de naruto abriendo su msn se ve a todos sus amigos del internado en donde ella esta y se ve que sus amigas ely, layla y midori conectadas al igual que Kratos después de hablar un rato se va con su mochilla con botones de akatsuki y de naruto de su cuarto cerrándolo con seguro, mientras pone su llave con un llavero de un kunai se encuentra con su amiga.

-¡¡¡OLA GLORIA!!! –saluda una chava de 17 años pelo rubio teñido lacio con una trenza ojos castaños lleva una blusa de botones color blanco con un moño rojo, un chaleco color gris claro al igual que su falda, calcetas blancas y zapatos grises lleva un bolso cruzado con botones de naruto y death note (Yo: uniforme completamente azul son los de prepa, y de chaleco gris son universitarios)

Gloria-ola Ely-dice feliz mientras ambas se besaban en la mejilla-tempranera hoy, ¿no?

Ely-la verdad, yo diría que todos-dijo señalando a los demás del nivel preparotiano (Yo: primer piso, secu, segundo piso prepa y tercer piso UNI ^^)

Gloria-jejeje-ríe nerviosamente, en eso ve a una castaña clara con un mechón tipo rose de FMA (Yo: para los que no sepan es Full Metal Alchemist) con ojos castaño oscuro también con una blusa con botones blanca, moño rojo, chaleco, falda, y zapatos gris y sus calcetas igual de tamaño color blanco

-buenos días chicas

Gloria-buenos días Midori-le dedica una sonrisa

Midori-buenos días, ¿Fuiste tu el que puso a todo volumen el opening Haruka Katana?

Gloria-sip-dijo más nerviosa aun, en eso aparece un hombre y una mujer, el hombre lleva una blusa blanca de botones con corbata, traje gris oscuro al igual que sus pantalones y zapatos, tez medio bronceada, ojos rojos y pelo negro azabache algo desordenado mira de mala gana a Gloria mientras que la chica de cabello oro con sus ojos aquamarina miraban enojada a Gloria y que esta hizo un mohín de arrepentimiento, ella lleva el mismo uniforme que Gloria uniforme color azul junto con su bolso que tenia botones tanto correa como en las esquinas de su bolso

-Gloria, esta vez si te voy a matar-dijo aquel hombre con su voz masculina tan sensual (Yo: XDXD si claro)

Gloria-ya ya calmate papá-le dijo haciendo un ademán para que se calmara (Yo: ¡oh! Cierto, los cinco son como una familia puesto que los cinco se conocieron en la explosión de una guerra)

Ely-por cierto Kratos-dijo mirando a Kratos de forma nerviosa-¿teníamos tarea de matemáticas?

Kratos-no, ¿por que?

Ely-eeehh…es que hice la investigación pensando que seria para hoy

Kratos-hay cría, esa tarea era para la semana que entra

Ely-gracias-dijo mientras guardaba su tarea en su bolso

Gloria-Layla, ¿teníamos tarea de ingles?

Layla-la verdad no tengo idea-dijo con descontento mientras iban a la cafetería que tenia el piso de mármol blanco que se podía ver su reflejo, las paredes con madera color blanca y casi al centro la pared pintada de melón con unas lámparas encendidas en el centro se ve una pequeña cafetería con la comida preparada, cada quien se agarra una bandeja de plata y se pone su desayuno, huevos fritos, una ensalada, un sándwich, un cereal de trigo, o unos huevos revueltos con queso y tortilla, y para acompañarlos, Layla y Gloria se llevaron un baso de leche y jugo mientras que Kratos, Ely y Midori un café y un jugo, ya después de agarrarse sus platos de porcelana con sus vasos de cristal con adornos dorados como tazas de porcelana, se dirigieron a una mesa de mármol aperlado con unas sillas de tapete color vino se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Kratos-oh viejo, ahí viene el viejo maricón-dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café, en eso aparece un señor de unos 45 años pelo negro ojos color café lleva puesto un traje de gala color negro mirando incrédulo a todos los estudiantes despiertos y se detiene en la mesa donde estaban Kratos y compañía, Gloria termina de beber su jugo para levantar su mano izquierda en son de disculpa

Gloria-culpable

-que no se vuelva a repetir-dicho es se retira

Layla-me cae mal ese viejo maricón-dijo comiendo una cucharada del cereal

Kratos-a mi tambien pero que se le hace-dice comiendo sus huevos

Gloria-hablen por ustedes, ese viejo maricón si que lo es y más cuando vi que se tiro con uno de los profesores de química-dice al tiempo de comer sus huevos con queso y tomar leche

Los de la mesa-¿¡QUE!?

Gloria-que el director se tiro con uno de lo profesores de química-en eso suena la campana mientras todos dejan las bandejas en las mesas para ir a sus clases

Con los de prepa

El salón 34 todos estaban sentados en unas mesas de madera para dos personas con dos sillas móviles (Yo: de esas que los haces girar y tienen rueditas) de color azul en la final de la fila que da a las ventanas se ven a Layla y a Gloria con sus noteboocks al igual que los demás, pero estas buscaban fic´s y si encontraban una se la pasaban a la otra en eso Gloria da con un fic que se llama "siempre es de noche sasunaru" y se lo pasa a Layla en eso llega un profesor con el pelo negro lacio ojos azules penetrantes, traje color gris sacaba su libro de historia japonesa mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón todos dejaron a un lado sus noteboocks y se concentraron en escribir mientras que Layla escribía con ortografía moderna Gloria se dedico a usar su perfecta ortografía manuscrita mientras el maestro da unas explicaciones ambas seguían escribiendo y cuando el maestro paso por los lugares no muy sorprendido al ver tanta porno o fic´s o imágenes o chateando en los noteboocks de los preparotianos cuando llego a la ultima mesa los dos cuadernos de ambas estaban a un lado mientras Gloria y Layla se ruborizaban con leer el fic de sus noteboocks, cuando checo sus cuadernos se quedo sorprendido, todas las actividades bien hechas, en eso saco su lista y les puso un diez dejando en paz a Gloria y a Layla.

Con los de la UNI

El salón color vino con la mitad de las paredes con madera clara y la otra mitad pintadas de vino se ven unas mesas color negro para tres personas en la ultima fila del medio estaban Kratos, Ely, y Midori con sus noteboocks hablando x msn en eso aparece un profesor todo ebrio con la bata vomitada.

-¡¡¡clashe!!! , hoy tenéis clase libre, los que quieran larguenshe yo sholo quiero volar-dicho eso toda la clase se fue (Yo: que rápidos, ¿no? XD)

A si se pasaron el santo día en la escuela militarizada…digo en el internado ya en la noche todos se fueron a sus dormitorios.

Con gloria

Ella estaba sentada con un muy atrevido vestido transparente que solo le cubren sus atributos mientras que la falda de seda transparente dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo sentada mirando unas imágenes en eso ve la imagen de una chica de pelo plateado corto con sus ojos con el sharingan en eso se lee abajito que es la nueva chica de akatsuki en eso le da un clic y en donde debería aparecer un foro solo esta en blanco, no dándole importancia decide esperar un rato mientras se agarra su cel para después guardarlo donde la tela no es transparente (Yo: asi se guardan sus cosas mis compañeras de la escuela no piensen mal plis XD) al igual que su reproductor y nota que no hay foro, extrañada le da clic en la imagen entonces se pone la imagen con el sharingan a relucir y después, una luz brillante llena la habitación, solo el grito de Gloria fue lo único que se oyó y luego un cuerpo pesado cae.

Con Ely

El cuarto de Ely estaba adornado de todo tipo de afiches desde naruto hasta el death note, ella estaba sentada con un vestido escotado sin tirantes negro con calaveritas al igual que sus pantalones con sus bolsillos su cel y su reproductor, en eso se ve la misma imagen que vio Gloria y al abrirla sucedió lo mismo, el grito de Ely y la caída de un cuerpo pesado.

Continuara…


	2. Cap2: Kratos y Midori son absorvidos

Cambio de papeles, de estudiante a ninja

Ely, Gloria, Layla, midori, Kratos y Katherine, seis estudiantes de un internado las cinco amantes del Yaoi y el del yuri, igualmente admiradores de Akatsuki, fanáticos de Naruto cambiaran papeles con Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, konan y hidan cuando los seis vean en Internet de sus propios cuartos una imagen rarísima.

Inner-dialogo

_Inner_-pensamiento

(Yo: Inner)-lo que dice la autora

_Inner_-flash back

Los de naruto no me pertenecen

Akatsukis escogidos: Itachi Uchiha (Layla), Deidara (Gloria), Akasuna no Sasori (Ely), Pein (Midori), Konan (Kratos), Tobi/Madara (Katherine)

Cáp. 2: Kratos y Midori son absorbidos

Lunes

Al día siguiente todos en la cafetería murmuraban lo que paso anoche, ¿Que paso anoche?, ¿por que dos hombres sexys estaban en el cuarto de Glori y Ely?

Kratos-y, ¿ya saben que paso?-pregunto antes de darle un mordisco al sándwich (Yo: estaban en la comida)

Midori-no, aun no saben pero se parecen a Sasori y a Deidara

Layla-eso es por que lo son-haciendo que Kratos y midori se atraganten con la comida

MidoKrato-¿¡QUE ELLOS SON QUE!?

Layla-que o me oyeron, algo o alguien los cambio por Sasori y Deidara-en eso se ve a una niña de unos 12 años, una playera blanca mangas esponjadas con rayas azules, la pañoleta que cubre la espalda, un moño rojo, una minifalda azul, y unas calcetas blancas debajo de la rodilla y zapatos negros: una alumna de secundaria se acerca tímidamente a la mesa en donde estaban nuestros pendejos, digo bastardos quiero decir, amigos.

-dis…disculpe, ¿pu…puedo se…sentarme c…con us…ustedes?-pregunto tímidamente mientras los veia de reojo ruborizada (Yo: ¿a quien me recuerda? XP)

Midori-¡claro!, ven siéntate-le enseña una silla desocupada y la joven de pelo misteriosamente blanco se sienta al lado de midori y Kratos

Layla-y, ¿como te llamas?, al juzgar por tu uniforme, de seguro eres de secundaria-dice Layla mientras le da un trago a su refresco en el vaso de vidrio con adornos de oro

-eh…yo me llamo, Katherine y si soy de secundaria-dice mientras agarra su tenedor y come un poco de espagueti (Yo: o como se dice originalmente spagueri XDXDXDXD)

En el mundo de Naruto…

Se ven a las dos chavas aun con sus pijamas provocativas en el suelo ambas inconscientes en un cuarto oscuro, el piso de madera se veia vagamente iluminado por unas computadoras (Yo: see gente, Akatsuki son modernos -w-), no mas bien laptops, de diferentes marcas y colores, Gloria estaba tirada al piso frente a una laptop amarillo dejando ver su tanga color amarillo (Yo: aqui en mexico se les conoce como tangas y en los demás pos, solo me dicen -w-) mientras a Ely, solo se le ve el ombligo y parte de su escultural cuerpo tirada en una laptop color rojo en eso se olle un fuerte golpe de la puerta dejando ver a un pejinaranja, un tarado con una mascara de lolypop un tiburón, una venus atrapamosca, una peliazul, un sexy jashinista, un sexy pelinegro, un puto avaro, bueno casi todo akatsuki estaban frente a las dos inconscientes

-¿donde están sasori y deidara?-pregunto la joven de pelo azul con una rosa en la cabeza con una camisa ajustada blanca al igual que unos mini shorts

-se supone que estaban aqui Konan-dijo el pelinegro como si nada

Konan-y, ¿alguien sabe quienes son?-señala a las dos inconscientes (Yo: ¿que no saben de que es de mala educación señalar? ¬¬)

-no-contesto el pelinaranja en eso se ve a la cara de lolypop tocando los pechos de gloria

-tobi se pregunta que si los pechos de la niña son reales-dijo inconscientemente tobi en eso kisame se pone al lado de el a picotear el otro pecho de Gloria

-cierto, ¿serán reales?-dijo el tiburón, mientras ambos se entretenían con en busto de Gloria, Konan ya de por si enojada apretaba un puño con una venita en alto mientras que el pelinaranja y el pelinegro veia con cierta lujuriosidad a Ely entonces…

Konan-¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDOS!!!!-a los cuatro les dan un buen golpe a los cuatro pervertidos haciendo que Gloria y Ely se despierten

-Konan, ¿porque nos golpeaste?-pregunto frustrado el tiburón robándose la cara

Konan-¿¡porque tu y tobi le tocaban el busto a la pobre!?-dijo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza a Gloria haciendo que esta se ruborizara

-jajaja, Kisame esta vez te la mamaste-dijo el religioso de pelo plateado

Kisame-cállate hidan ¬¬-le respondió de mala gana

Konan-Pein, Itachi, esta vez no se la van a acabar-dijo tronando tetricamente sus nudillos haciendo que estos dos abrazados se vallan a una esquina mientras ella se acerca haciendo que ellos tiemblen (Yo: las siguientes palabras no serán publicadazas dada a la alta calidad de violencia de konan hacia Itachi y Pein)

-y, ¿ustedes quienes son **Linduras?**-pregunto el bipolar

Gloria-¿eh?-ve al bipolar-estudiantes de un internado…Zetsu-todos se sorprendieron menos Ely al notar que ella sabía como se llama

Konan-¿sabes como se llama Zetsu?-pregunto intrigada Konan-y ¿ustedes quienes son?

Gloria- es algo complicado de decir, y me llamo Gloria pero mis amigos me dicen glori o glorieta cara de paleta-dice tranquilamente

Ely-y yo Ely, y la verdad si lo es... ¿han visto digimon? _No jodas lo que dije fue estupido_

Konan-¿el de los monstruitos que hablan? Yo lo veo todos los días

Gloria-parecido pero descartando todo el digimundo-dijo con una gotita en la sien

Tobi-tobi no entiende-dice aun robándose la cabeza-_esta cría si golpea duro_

Gloria-por cierto, ¿que hacían ustedes pervertidos tocándome mis pechos?-los mira sádicamente mientras truenan sus nudillos

NEE KOTOBA DAKE JA ZUTTO TSUTAWARANAI OMOI GA ARU KARA

Gloria-bueno…HOLA PAPI… ¿como tas?... ¿que en donde estamos?, en la guarida de akatsuki…solo recuerdo ver una imagen y luego aparecimos acá… ¿que mi voz que?, a eso, kisame y tobi me tocaron el busto…ok, bye-cuelga y se pone el cel en su busto

Konan-¿por que te lo pones ahí?-haciendo un ademán para querer decir el su pecho

Gloria-porque no tengo bolsillos

Ely-si ya terminaron de hablar-dice mientras se levanta-necesitamos ropa

Gloria-eso es verdad

En el institución

Se ve a un rubio en el cuarto de Gloria abriendo los ojos dejando ver sus ojos penetrantes azules cuando voltea ve a Kratos, este asustado (Yo: aqui viene el yaoi *¬*) nota que Kratos esta súper mega cerca de el que apenas rozan sus labios (Yo: no seria internado sin parejas y mas del mismo sexo, ¿no creen?) haciendo que el rubio se separara bruscamente dándose en la pared

Kratos-oye, ¿estas bien?-le pregunta Kratos al rubio

-si, oye, ¿por que te pegaste mucho a mi? Hum-pregunta el rubio

Kratos-para ver si estabas bien Deidara

Deidara-¿como sabes mi nombre, hum?

Kratos-¿ves digimon?

Deidara-si

Kratos-lo mismo pero sin el digimundo

Deidara-ah (Yo: que idiota, aun asi es mi idiota *¬*)-en eso nota que Kratos se acerca y como es obvio deidara esta acorralado, Kratos le pone los brazos a los lados, se acerca mas hasta poder sentir la respiración del otro hasta que se dan un suave beso, Deidara confundido solo se deja llevar hasta que llega su salvación; Midori, Layla y Katherine estaban afuera tocando haciendo que Kratos se separe rápidamente con un "perdón" abre rápidamente

Kratos-pasen, y ¿donde esta sasori?

Layla-detrás de mi-dijo con un ademán en el dedo señalando que estaba en su mochila azul en eso se oyen gritar

Sasori-¡¡SAQUENME DE AQUI, NO PUEDO RESPIRAR!!-haciendo que todos los que estaban afuera miraran hacia donde ellos están

Layla-es un proyecto personal de robótica-dijo nerviosamente mientras le salía una gotita en la cabeza, moviendo sus manos para calmar a la muchedumbre todos se meten, ya adentro, Layla abre el cierre de su mochila dejando ver las piezas de sasori (Yo: que bueno que es una marioneta, ¿verdad?), para luego armarlo

Después…

Sasori-¿como aparecimos aqui?-pregunto ahora si

Deidara-solo recuerdo ver una imagen de una chava de ojos blancos y pelo rojo, diciendo que era una nueva humana le di clic y desaparecí-dijo Deidara

Sasori-tambien vi esa imagen

Kratos-bueno según Gloria, que hace ratito me comunique con ella, ambas vieron una chava de pelo blanco y ojos rojos diciendo que era la nueva integrante de akatsuki, cuando ambas dieron clic las dos fueron absorbidas y ahora están en el mundo de Naruto-dicho esto todos lo miraron con cara de "te pasas, nadie te entendió nada"-en otras palabras estilo digimon: es lo mismo solo que sus cel no se transforman en digivays y no tienen digimons

Todos-aah -w-

En el mundo de Naruto

Con ayuda de Konan y claro las múltiples patadas en las partes nobles a pein Gloria lleva puesto una blusa color hueso de tirantes ajustada dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y sus atributos (Yo: muchos detalles para los hombres, ¿no crees inner?, inner: see -w-) con unos jeans ajustados a la cadera, en el lado izquierdo del jeans azules se ve la bandada de la roca rayada de Deidara amarrada desde las puntas, con zapatos ninja color gris, en el lado derecho un porta kunais y porta shurikens, Ely lleva una playera sin mangas ajustada tamben dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y sus atributos (Yo: no señores, no son los tienen como tsunade los tiene como hinata en el shipuden) de color púrpura oscuro, jeans azul claro ajustados, con botas ninja color púrpura con sus porta kunais y porta shurikens en el lado derecho, dejando a todos los hombres embobados.

Konan-bueno, parece que mi ropa si les sentó muy bien-dice al ver a los hombres sonrojados, y otros ya con la condenada hemorragia

Gloria-gracias ^^

Ely-muy considerada de tu parte Konan-san

Konan-no hay de que, oigan que tal se me enseñan a hacerme un msn

GloriEly-¡claro porque no!-dicho esto, se van a la sala de computo

Gloria-y asi se hace el msn konan-dijo gloria después de actualizar el msn de konan y agregado el msn de Ely y Gloria

Konan-¡wow!, gracias

Ely-no hay de que, ahora quiero conectarme-dicho esto se va a la laptop de sasori y Gloria al de Deidara en eso Konan busca unas imágenes y ve una que le llama la atención en eso llama a Gloria y a Ely para que vean la imagen, cuando la ven deciden darle clic pero lo que no sabían era de que Kratos estaba en su comp. Con un refresco cuando vio la imagen, sincronizadamente dan clic los dos ocasionando el mismo ruido haciendo que los demás Akatsukis vinieran a ayudar a Konan pero era tarde, solo estaba Kratos desmayado y con una Gloria y Ely incrustadas en la pared

Pein-¡mierda!, itachi ayúdalas-dice pein mientras ayuda a Gloria a salir

Itachi-¡hai!-dicho esto tambien saca a Ely en eso Pein accidentalmente cliclea la misma imagen y la que sale disparada es Midori, ya cuando Ely y Gloria salen ellas ayudan a Kratos y a Midori

Itachi-¿y ellos son?

Gloria-amigos…pein ayúdalos por favor

Itachi-vale, Zetsu, Hidan

Zetsu-vale

Hidan-carajo-ambos ayudan a Kratos y a Midori a llevarlos a la enfermería.

Continuara…


End file.
